


An Old Fashioned Wedding

by pr_squared



Category: A Brother's Price - Wen Spencer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr_squared/pseuds/pr_squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy Wainwright goes on the ride of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Fashioned Wedding

An Old-fashioned Wedding

Customs change slowly in this part of Queensland. Cassandra and Abigail led the four youngest Marchant sisters on a wild ride west. Meredith, Bea and the other middle sisters raced north as a diversion and took the long way round. Timothy Wainwright lay stretched over Cassie’s saddle bow, bound and gagged and wrapped tightly in a coarse blanket. Mother Eldest had been exactly right. Timmy had fought like a devil until they bound and gagged him. Bound and gagged, he fought like two damned devils. His size and strength gave him an advantage that only their numbers overcame. Timothy’s nice clothes were now ruined, but all the fight went right out of him once they had stripped him naked. Cassie and her sisters hadn’t been disappointed either. The twelve Marchant girls had really done themselves proudly tonight.

Under the blanket, Timothy Wainwright saw nothing. He was aware of the motion of the horse as it galloped quickly through the night. He smelled horse, leather, and his own sour fear. He heard the creak of saddle and bridle and the jangle of spurs and stirrups. Cassandra Marchant hunched over her saddle and encouraged her horse to greater speed with hoarse whispers. Timothy caught a her scent of clean soap and floral perfume. 

His room had been dark but he knew at once that they were the Marchant girls. He had met Cassandra, the eldest sister, and Abigail at the County Fair. Where in heck were his sisters? He had made enough commotion to wake the dead. Where was Rowena, his Eldest? He tested his bonds but the Marchants tied good, secure knots. The ropes were strong too. He was very aware that, except for his stockings, he was stark naked under the blanket. He felt Cassie’s gloved hand against his skin and shuddered. A week before he had had party for his sixteenth birthday – marrying age - and now he was here. Had someone gone for the Queens’ Justice?

The ride had seemed endless, but eventually they reached the rendezvous. Cassie called a halt in the dim light before dawn. Abigail helped her lift Timmy from the saddle bow and laid him on the ground gently, still wrapped in his blanket. They were very careful; they had no wish to damage him. The younger sisters lit a fire against the early morning chill. Cassie hoped the Meredith and the others would find them in the dark.

“Okay, let’s see what we’ve got?” Cassie said, hands on hips. The younger sisters unrolled the blanket and unwrapped their prize. Timmy lay prone. His wrists were tied securely behind his back. His ankles were crossed and tied together. Even in the dim predawn light, the breadth of his shoulders and the strong muscles of his back were obvious.

Cassie squatted beside him. She had heard of boys who fouled themselves in fear. Fortunately, her Timmy had not. His ass was high and tight beneath his narrow waist. Still, he struggled fitfully against his bonds. She felt his rock hard muscles through her leather-gloved hand. “Flip him over.” 

Abigail and the youngsters jumped to obey. Cassie was the Eldest and they were curious too. They had no brother at home.

Cassie had some idea what to do. Cassie’s friend Beth had invited her and Abigail to watch while she bedded her husband Jared. Cassie signaled to her sisters to untie Timmy’s legs. She paused and studied his face. He bit at his leather gag desperately as he sought to chew through it. His dark eyes gleamed with terror. She placed a hand on his forehead and turned him toward her. “No one is going to hurt you,” she said softly. She stroked his long thick hair, all disheveled now.

Aurelia and Prudence held one ankle. Thora and Eloise held the other. Cassie reached between his legs and stroked his thighs gently. All chuckled to see his sex stir. Cassie saw his face soften and she knew she would have him in the end. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He tried in vain to avoid her kiss. She brought her hand up to brush his groin and ran her fingers over the length of his penis. He groaned through his gag. She unfastened her trousers and straddled his thighs. Her booted feet pushed against his naked skin. He closed his eyes when she cupped his balls. His penis grew to fill her fist. She pressed him against her naked wetness. Suddenly, his back arched lifting her clear of the ground. The others fought to hold his legs. He groaned and ejaculated messily over her gloved hand.

Patiently, she kneaded him back to an erection and at sixteen, he recovered quickly. This time, she took him neatly inside and relished the pure pleasure of him. 

Timothy opened his eyes and saw Cassie astride his hips and smiling. Her hand pressed against the place where their bodies joined. He tried to hate her but she moved strongly against him and the sensations quickly made concentration impossible. 

When Cassie had finished, Abby took her turn. Abby sat astride his hips. She leaned forward and removed his gag. “Easy now, boy. Easy. No screaming, no shouting.” She spoke soothingly as she would speak to a skittish colt. 

Timothy made no noise. He was desperately confused. So much had happened so fast. His conscience was telling him one thing and his body another. His body’s message was so much stronger. Abby lay on top of him. Her soft breasts pressed against his chest though her blouse and vest. Her warm lips pressed against his tightly clenched mouth. Her tongue played over his lips and his mouth surrendered to her gentle invasion. Willingly, his body gave her everything that she demanded. She kissed him again after she had taken her pleasure. 

Meredith, Bea and the other sisters arrived. Meredith and Bea took their turns. The others watched fascinated but they were still too young.

When they had finished, Bea and Abigail took him to a pond to bathe. His wrists were still bound and he was simply too exhausted to resist. No part of his body escaped their thorough but cheerful attention. He was relieved when Meredith brought him a knee-length tunic to cover his nakedness. 

Abigail tied a lead to Timmy’s wrists and he walked quietly beside her horse. Conflicting feelings roiled within him. He had experienced things he had only dreamed. He had been carefully reared by his mothers and sisters. He hadn’t even visited the neighbors’ farms. Now, he was ruined. Step followed step mechanically, while his mind roiled. Even if he could escape, he doubted his sisters would take him back. What good was he now? Who would pay a brother’s price for used goods?

It was almost noon when Eloise raced ahead. She returned, excited, about a half an hour later. She and Cassandra spoke. Cassandra waved to Abigail.

The girls helped Timmy up onto Abby’s horse. They tied his wrists behind his back once again. She sat behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Don’t worry, Timmy,” she reassured him, “I won’t let you fall.”

Timmy felt her warm moist breath on his neck. He smelled the clean scent of soap and floral perfume. He felt her breasts pressed against his back. Her hand came to rest distractingly between his thighs. He wore nothing beneath his tunic. He worried still about his uncertain seat.

They rode past the marker that designated the start of Marchant lands. Timothy saw the well-tended fields and fat cattle. He saw the solidly built, well maintained farm buildings off in the distance. To his relief, the yard was filled with people and horses. The Queens’ Justice has come to rescue me, he imagined with unexpected ambivalence. 

One horse and rider raced out to meet them- his Eldest, Rowena Wainwright. Timothy spirits rose. Confusion replaced glee when he saw the smile on Rowena’s face. 

Rowena waved at the Marchant sisters enthusiastically. “Congratulations! Best wishes,” she called out. “How are you doing, Timmy,” she added with some gentleness. “Come and join your party. How does married life suit you?” Customs change slowly in Queensland.

**Author's Note:**

> Wish Ms. Spencer would revisit this fascinating world!


End file.
